disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Jolly Roger is the main antagonist of the game, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. He an extremely deadly, evil cursed undead pirate that players will love to hate. Born as a normal human being to his family, Jolly's pure greed and hunger for power caused him to push away all that he loved, and take up piracy, where he became a majorly cruel pirate to sail the seas in his time. He's a menacing looking creature, with a skull for a face, adorned with piles of grotesque objects like shrunken heads and voodoo masks. He has a small medallion with a blue, red, and, yellow striped ribbon. In his hat, he has two playing cards which are a four of Hearts and a six of Hearts, a reminder of the fateful night he was bested by Sparrow on the last hand and was transformed into a horrible monstrosity. In place of a typical hand, he instead has a trio of weapons - part sword, part gun, and part dagger. He prefers using voodoo over any other weapons he has. Physical Appearance Jolly Roger was an undead skeleton, with a skull for a face, fixed in a permanent grin. He had empty sockets for eyes, and had at least one gold tooth, on the left side of his mouth. He wore his black hair in long dreadlocks which were known to be filled with poisonous snakes, and was often seen with a large hat, out of which protruded two playing cards. He wore a long navy or army coat with a medal on the left side of his chest, adorned his outfit with shrunken heads and voodoo masks His Curse Jolly Roger was a merciless soul, but the Pirate Brethren Court found a good use for him. Jolly was their henchman, performing unsavory deeds when the Court did not want to soil their hands or reputations. For his service, Jolly knew that one day, he'd be voted onto the prestigious Court - something he wanted more than life itself. Jolly and Jack Sparrow had been friends, long ago, and he was always envious of Jack's uncanny luck. As Jack's reputation grew, so did Jolly's resentment. So when Captain Teague left the Court and gave his seat to his son, Jack Sparrow, Jolly vowed revenge to get Sparrow. Knowing Jack was a card lover, Jolly invited him to a friendly game of poker. Jolly had to cheat to win so he conspired with a villainous Witch Doctor, Amo Dorsi, to deal the cards. Jolly won hand after hand. Soon Jack was out of luck and money. As Jolly hoped, Jack bet his seat on the Brethren Court for one, last hand. The Witch Doctor dealt Jolly a full house - Sixes over Fours. Jack knew he was being cheated, so he plucked an Ace from his sleeve and presented a Full House too - Aces over Jacks. Jolly flew into a rage! He pulled twin pistols and aimed them at Jack and the Witch Doctor thinking he'd been double-crossed! Jack threw the table up, tossing cards and gold everywhere. Jolly shot the Witch Doctor but Jack disappeared in the confusion. With his dying breath, the Witch Doctor cursed Jolly Roger to walk the earth as the undead, transforming him into a skeletal beast! Jolly's face now had gaping sockets for eyes, a pistol sprouting from his arm and a gnarled, fleshless hoof for a leg. Jolly Roger lost his humanity but inherited the all-powerful Voodoo forces of the Witch Doctor that gave him the ability to devour souls and raise them from the dead with his supernatural breath. Jolly now leads an army of Undead Skeletons that blindly follow him wherever he commands. What's worse is that, Jolly's vile power grew so strong that it even brought a horde of cursed alligators, bats, wasps, crabs, scorpions, and deadly stalking tree stumps under his evil vile control! Pirates who treasure their lives and souls should steer clear of Jolly, for he will crush anyone in his path to exact revenge on Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court, and become absolute ruler of the Caribbean!"—Quoted from Piratesonline.com Trivia *Jolly Roger is also the name of a flag. External links *Read More at The Pirates Online Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Skeletons Category:Adults Category:Captains Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Spirits Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Users